The Hand to My Heart
by Grammerman
Summary: Zoro likes Robin, Robin likes Zoro-but will they ever get together? I know its Rated M, but its actually MA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Sanji says lunch is ready," Zoro's voice rang through the cabin.

"Oh. I'll be right there," Robin replied.

"Alright," Zoro responded. The door closed behind him as he left the library.

Robin collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest. Her nipples pressed against the soft fabric of her shirt, and she felt a dampness between her thighs. _Damn! _she thought. Why did she feel like this every time she was near him? She was always calm and in control. Being on the run from the world government for most of her life had forced her to keep cool-headed in even the most intense situations. But not around him. Just the thought of that scarred but handsome face, those worn and familiar features, those strong muscles, both soft and hard at the same time, had her legs shaking and her heart pounding.

Zoro leaned against the wall, gnashing his teeth in frustration. He felt lightheaded, and there was a heavy feeling in his groin. Why did Sanji have to make him go get Robin? Every time he was near her, her lily perfume would drive him crazy. He was disgusted with himself. He knew a true swordsman wouldn't let anything distract him, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything when she was around. In fact, he almost killed himself once when he realized she was watching him lift up a boulder. He'd laughed it off with her, but inside he was burning with embarrassment and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin lay on the deck of the Sunny, looking at the night sky. She watched the stars as she thought about the day's events. After lunch, she had taken a long nap, in the hopes that it would help her stop thinking about Zoro and his fine-okay, more than fine body. When she woke up, she still felt the same, but luckily the swordsman was nowhere to be seen, so she had less trouble focusing on her book. Then, she had taken a long shower and went up onto the deck with a nice hot cup of coffee to enjoy the night.

Zoro had spent the afternoon training on the island where they were docked. He thought that some nice exercise would help him take his mind off of the crew's beautiful archaeologist, but even after pushing himself to the absolute limits, he still couldn't stop thinking of her. He trudged back toward the ship, exhausted and looking forward to falling into a blissful sleep in which he would visualize the slender legs and perky breasts of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, Nico Robin. _Ah, Nico Robin. _Even her name was like music to his ears, making him feel things he wished that he wouldn't feel. As he was walking, his foot hit a rock, sending him sprawling. "Goddammit!" He swore. By now the Sunny was in sight. _Please let her not have seen that,_ he thought as he picked himself back up.

As Robin was just about to get up and go to bed, she heard the deep voice of the swordsman. She froze, and her heartbeat picked up as the adrenaline pumped through her.

"What're you doing here in the middle of the night?" A voice said behind her.

Robin turned around and saw a lean, green-haired figure. Somehow Zoro had gotten onto the ship without her hearing. "I should be asking you that," she replied, trying her best to not show her nervousness in her voice.

Zoro had quietly leaped onto the ship, hoping he wouldn't wake anybody up, and was very surprised to see Robin slowly getting up off the deck. He was so shocked that he had blurted the first thing that came to his mind, something he regretted now that she had turned around and had that pretty face looking right at him. Well, at least now he couldn't see her perfectly formed butt, the shape clearly visible against the silk of her nightgown. "I was out training in the jungle," he gestured to the thick undergrowth next to the ship. "What's your excuse?"

"Well, I was-" Robin began, but stopped as Zoro swayed back and forth, clearly exhausted. She managed to catch him right before he collapsed, and had to summon a few extra hands with her _Hana Hana _fruit to support his weight. Underneath her hands she felt the stiff and knotted muscles of his back, and wondered just how hard Zoro must have been working that afternoon. She was suddenly filled with a desire to help relieve him of his discomfort, and decided to bring him to her room to give him a massage. Why, she didn't know. It was dangerous enough to just hold him, as even now she felt the urge to strip him of all his clothes and let him do things to her that no man had done before. _Stop thinking about that. I'm only going to give him a massage. Nothing else. Especially not sleep with him. _Robin dragged him off to her room, where Nami, the crew's navigator and her roommate, was luckily asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was in a bed. A nice, soft, warm bed that smelled like lilies. _Ahh, so comfortable. My back feels like heaven. Wait a minute! Lilies? _Zoro sprang up, throwing the person on his back to the floor. He turned around while reaching for his swords. His hands felt air. Then he realized his haramaki and swords were missing. And his shirt. "What the-" he exclaimed, before recognizing the figure on the ground before him.

Robin had plopped Zoro onto her bed, and was just starting to really get into those knots on his back when she was suddenly flung through the air. Her quick reaction speed allowed her to create some hands that broke her fall, but she was still shocked, and lay dazed on the floor. A large hand closed around her arm, and helped her get back on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked. "What were you doing on my back? What am I doing in your room?"

Robin blushed and turned away so he couldn't see her face. _Damn it! He wasn't supposed to wake up! _Her plan was to loosen up his back, quietly take him back to his own room, then pretend that nothing had happened. What was she going to say now? She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't seem suspicious, and frustration welled up inside her. For some reason, her eyes welled up with tears, and she couldn't seem to hold them back. She suddenly realized just how much she cared about what Zoro thought of her. The tears began to fall, and she broke into sobs.

After he asked his questions, Robin turned her face away from him. _Crap! Did I say something wrong? _He was about to just tell her it didn't matter and he would leave, when she suddenly started to cry. _Crap crap crap! What did I do now! _Zoro was beyond confused, and stood there, not knowing what to do. For some reason, he felt he should hold her. So he did. He hugged her close to him, with her head on his chest. Her tears were warm on his skin, and he had to resist the urge to lick them off her face. That would be creepy. Slowly, her tears slowed. "Don't worry, I don't care what you were doing, I trust you" he said softly to her.

Robin was about to completely break down when she felt Zoro's arms around her, pulling her to him. His broad chest was warm, and she could hear his heartbeat, soft but steady. After he spoke, his words left a zinging feeling in her body. She looked up at him, and saw the softness in his hard eyes, and the tender care she thought was impossible for a man like him to show. This would have been the perfect time for a kiss. _If only he'd kiss me, _she thought.

Zoro leaned down and kissed her.

He didn't know what made him do it. He just felt the sudden urge to kiss her, and damn the consequences. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to touch and explore. Her breath tasted like coffee. He felt an irresistible urge to bury himself inside her, to sate to burning desire in his heart. He picked her up and set her on the bed, their lips still locked. He took off her flimsy nightgown and looked at her naked body for the first time. "You're beautiful," he said softly. He slowly ran his hands up her body, until they rested on those glorious breasts. He pinched each hardened peak, and then gently massaged each mound.

Robin moaned with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before. Zoro's hands, inexperienced yet skilled, were already pushing her toward the first orgasm of her life. She felt Zoro's hands slide down her body and rest right on top of her clit, right at the entrance. He rotated and pressed, but didn't penetrate. "Oh yes, please, I need you inside me," she murmured. "Hurry!"

Zoro felt Robin's wetness, and couldn't hold back any longer. He reached down and pulled his penis free. It was hard and waiting. He set his cock right at her entrance, and plunged.

Neither of them noticed a dark figure silently leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. She just couldn't seem to get last night's events out of her head. When Zoro had first entered her, she'd felt a small prick of pain that had quickly melted into the immeasurable pleasure that followed. It gave her shivers just to think of the things they did to each other last night.

Zoro groaned. He looked up at his captain, Luffy as he pranced around the room, talking about the delicious meat he had dreamed about and whether Sanji, the cook could make it for him. Zoro had gotten almost no sleep, since he and Robin had made love to each other for hours before dawn came and Zoro realized he had to go before someone saw them.

As Robin got dressed, she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Nami asked playfully.

"You saw us?" Robin asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, but I left before you guys could really get started, and came back about ten minutes ago, when you were asleep." Nami replied

"Wait... So where did you sleep last night?" Robin asked.

"In the map room," Nami replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The two women left for breakfast together.

Two days later

"Nami says there's a big storm coming!" Luffy exclaimed. He jumped around the ship, looking for the clouds in the distance.

Zoro looked up from his spot on the side of the ship. He had been taking a nice nap when Luffy's shouting woke him up.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, annoyed.

"Nami says there's a big storm coming! I wanna see it!" Luffy shouted.

Okay, suit yourself." Zoro grumbled, and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Robin had been enjoying a nice book in her room when she heard Luffy's shouting. She went out onto the deck to see why. "What is it?" She asked.

"There's a big storm coming!" Luffy replied.

Just then, the wind began to pick up. What had been a calm ocean breeze a just a few seconds ago had quickly picked up into a swirling tempest. The clouds above their head turned black and began to pour rain. The ocean was covered with thirty foot waves, pounding into the side of the ship.

"Does anyone want a snack?" Sanji asked, coming out of the kitchen. He had a large tray in his hand. Suddenly, the wind blew it out of his hand. "Wait! No! Robin-chwan and Nami-swan haven't eaten you yet!" He shouted.

The wind was now a gale, and blew far too strongly for them to remain outside. "Luffy! Lets go inside!" Zoro shouted. "The wind's too strong!"

Luffy was about to turn around and go down from the mast where he was hanging, when he was suddenly blown into the ocean!

"Shit! He can't swim!" Zoro exclaimed, diving in after him.

Robin was so shocked at seeing Luffy fly into the ocean that her own grip on the ship loosened. The wind suddenly picked her up and flung her into the ocean after Luffy. Since she was also a devil fruit user, she was helpless in the water.

"Robin-chwan! I'll save you!" Sanji shouted as he jumped into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Robin! Robin! Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Robin opened her eyes and saw a head. A head with green hair. "Zoro?" She asked.

"It's me," he replied. "Are you okay?" He hadn't known that she had fallen into the water until he had grabbed her, thinking she was Luffy.

"Yeah... I'm fine now," she replied. She was shivering, but felt warm with Zoro so close to her.

"Robin-chwan! I've got you!" Sanji yelled as he climbed onto the ship. He looked up and saw Robin lying on the deck with Zoro next to her. "Wait, how did you get here already? Unless..." He looked at the person he was carrying. It was Luffy. "What! You lucky bastard! How come you got to save Robin-chwan!" He shouted at Zoro.

"Who cares!" Zoro retorted. "She needs to get warm or else she'll catch a cold!"

"Well I'm taking her!" Sanji said. "I can't trust a muscle head like you to take care of her! I'll just cook up some nice hot chicken so-"

"Shut up!" Nami shouted. She had come onto the deck after hearing the shouted conversation between the two men. "Zoro will take her up to the bathroom and help her take a shower! You can go and make sure Luffy doesn't get sick!" She gave Zoro a sly look as she walked over to Sanji, dragging him by the ear to the kitchen.

Zoro groaned. Why did he have to do this? What does that woman know? However, Robin was shivering violently and probably too weak to go to the bathroom alone, so he had to take her. He grabbed her around the waist and let her put her arms around his neck, then carried her up to the bathroom.

Robin was cold. Extremely cold. Yet for some reason, her body also felt warm. Maybe it was because Roronoa Zoro, the only man she had ever slept with, was carrying her to the bathroom to give her a bath. Maybe because she was hoping they'd might make love again. Maybe because she simply damaged her brain, and all she felt now was lust. Whatever the reason, she couldn't deny the irresistible attraction she had to the man next to her.

As Zoro filled the bathtub with warm water, he sneaked a look at the woman next to him. Her wet clothes stuck to her skin, showing her curves clearly against the edge of her clothes. Her stiff nipples were very noticeable against her wet shirt. When the tub was full, he put some bubble bath into the water, and turned away, giving Robin some privacy as she took off her clothes. He knew that he should leave, having done all that he needed, but deep down, he wanted to stay and help Robin get undressed, and maybe even have a replay of that night two days ago. He knew that would never happen, however, so he got up to leave.

"Wait," Robin said. "Could you help me get undressed? My body is a little numb, and I can't seem to move." She knew this was a lie, but she didn't want Zoro to leave.

Zoro walked over to where Robin was standing, and gently pulled off her shirt, and then her shorts. He then slowly reached up to where her bra strap was, and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor, releasing her large breasts. Zoro was instantly erect as he stared at her chest.

Robin gasped as Zoro slowly reached up and cupped her breasts in his rough hands. Her pussy was dripping, and the room seemed very hot all of a sudden. Zoro slid his hands down to her lower back, and pulled her in. His hungry mouth sought out hers, and he pressed his lips tight against her lips.

Zoro was in heaven. Her tongue, wrestling with his own, was sending him higher than ever. He slowly took off her panties as she undressed him in turn. Lips still locked, the two of them tumbled into the bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin sighed as she sat in Zoro's lap in the bathtub.

"Ready?" Zoro asked. He set the head of his cock right at the entrance to her clit.

"Yes! Do it!" Robin shouted, consumed with lust. If he didn't do it then, she would grab him and force him to fuck her until she came and came and came. She gasped as she felt Zoro enter her, the large penis stretching her to the limit. This was pleasure she had never felt before, not even on that wonderful night. He slowly pumped in and out, careful not to hurt her.

Zoro was in pain. He wanted to go faster, harder, but he couldn't for fear of hurting Robin. He could feel her shaking beneath him, and hear her pants as she built up toward her orgasm.

Robin felt the orgasm bubbling up inside her, and screamed as she came. She floated up on the waves of her orgasm, and Zoro's orgasm, which happened a moment after hers, prompted her to cum again.

Down below, Sanji was was making some chicken soup for Luffy and Robin, when he heard Robin's scream. "Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" He shouted as he rushed to the door.

Chopper was standing outside the bathroom, keeping guard. Guarding against what, he didn't know. Nami had simply told him to make sure nobody went into the bathroom.

"Robin-chwan! In here to save you!" Sanji yelled as he hurtled through the corridor. The bathroom was just up ahead. What could have happened? Did that stupid marimo do something? He better not have! He suddenly crashed into someone large. "What the-"

"Sanji! What're you doing?" Chopper asked. Sanji had come out of nowhere and ran right into Chopper. The doctor wasn't hurt, but he was confused.

"Move it Chopper! A lady needs saving!" Sanji shouted at Chopper. He tried to push his way around Chopper's large body, but to no avail.

"What! Someone's in trouble! Who is it!" Chopper asked.

"Robin-chan was screaming! How did you not hear her!" Sanji shouted. "She might be hurt!"

"What! She's hurt! Someone call the doctor!" Chopper yelled, freaking out.

"You are the doctor!" Sanji said. "Now move!"

Chopper quickly got out of the way as Sanji prepared to go inside. "I'm coming Robin-chwan!"

Inside the bathroom, Zoro heard the cook's shouting. "Wait wait wait! Don't come inside!" He yelled. He reached for a towel frantically.

The door burst open as Sanji jumped into the room. Zoro had barely managed to wrap the towel around Robin, and was standing behind her to cover his own nakedness.

"Wait... what are you doing!" Sanji exclaimed, leaping at Zoro. He kicked Zoro and sent him flying into the wall. "You were supposed to help get here up here, not seduce her! I'll kill you!"

"Wait! Stop it!" Robin said. "Seis Fleur!" She summoned six arms to hold the two men back. Why did this have to happen? Robin regretted what she had done with Zoro. The sight of of the two men arguing made her want to cry. She ran from the room, and sat on her bed, sobbing. I'm acting like a little girl! Robin was never one to cry, but for some reason, she couldn't control herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's it to you! Why do you have to butt your head into everything! So what if I'm with Robin! It was obvious that she didn't like you!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"You don't know how to treat women properly! You'll hurt her! She needs someone who can attend to her needs!" Sanji shouted back.

"Like who? You? Don't make me laugh! You're a perverted cook whose food sucks!" Zoro retorted.

"What did you say? I'll kill you!" Sanji said as he jumped at Zoro.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around Sanji's torso. Another one grabbed Zoro, who was reaching for his swords. "What're you guys doing?" Luffy asked. He held the two men apart, stopping them from fighting.

"Let go, Luffy!" Sanji yelled. "I need to kill him!"

"Well if you want to kill each other, don't do it in the ship. I don't want to to break the Sunny." Luffy replied. He carried the both of them past Chopper, who was cowering against the wall, and into the hall.

"I need to talk to the two of you. Now!" Nami said, yanking Zoro and Sanji by the ear into the library. She shut the door behind them, and looked at them sternly. "You guys are both idiots!" She shouted, and socked them in the face.

Hours later, Zoro and Sanji stumbled out of the library, clutching at their bruised and swollen faces. Nami had yelled at them non stop until she lost her voice and had to resort to inflicting as much physical pain on them as humanly possible. They burst into the men's quarters and lay on their bunks, groaning with pain.

"What's her problem? Why'd she have to get so mad?" Zoro mumbled.

"I don't know, she's always like that though, and it only makes me love her more!" Sanji replied, squirming on his blankets.

"Well I don't see why she cares, this is between us, not her," Zoro said.

Robin walked through the hall, careful not to be heard. The storm had died down when she had gone outside, and the sun was shining. She had spent the rest of the afternoon out in the deck, pretending to read. As she walked by the men's quarters, she froze.

"Well she should stay away," Zoro was saying. "I don't the she understands that I don't like her, and what she's doing."

Robin fell to her knees. Zoro didn't like her?

"Well I guess what she did was uncalled for," Sanji was saying.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to be there, but what could I do? I had to go along with it. I don't think I can put up with her much longer." Zoro replied.

Robin ran, sobbing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was everything between her and Zoro fake? Did he really have no feelings for her? She thought that she had finally found her nakama, but maybe Saul was wrong. Maybe the sea wasn't that big. Maybe she shouldn't have let Luffy save her at Enies Lobby. She ran into her room, and stuffed her belongings into her bag. She was sick of running away. She had been so sure that the Strawhat pirates were the ones, but apparently she was wrong. The tears fell thick and heavy as she shouldered the pack and walked down the steps to the Sunny's soldier dock. When she got there, she looked at the vehicles. Which one should she take? She knew that these were all treasured creations of the crew's shipwright, Franky, and were irreplaceable, but they were the only way she could leave while the ship was at sea.

"What! You can't put up with Nami-san? I'll- wait, nevermind. That's good. Then I won't catch you with your hands all over Nami, like I did with Robin. And I guess it's okay if you like Robin-chan, since I still have Nami-san. So I forgive you." Sanji said to Zoro.

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro replied. "I don't care what you think anyways. I think we both need to apologize to Robin in the morning, though."

"Okay, but I'm not doing it because you told me to," Sanji replied. He rolled over and was instantly asleep.

Nami ran towards the men's quarters as fast as she could. She had been about to enter the girls quarters when the door had burst open, and Robin ran out, carrying a bag and dripping with tears. Nami arrived outside the door, and yanked it open. She strode over to where Zoro was sleeping. "Get up!"

"Wha-?" Zoro had been sleeping peacefully when someone had violently shook him awake. "Who is it? What happened?" He opened his eyes. It was Nami. "Ah! You! What do you want?"

"Shh! Hurry! I think Robin is running away! What did you idiots do?" Nami whispered.

"Nothing!" Zoro replied, instantly awake. "Where is she?"

"I think she went down to the soldier dock, hurry up and stop her!" Nami said, grabbing Zoro and pushing him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'll take the Shiro Mokuba 1, Robin decided as she looked at the vehicles. It's the smallest one. She walked to the first dock, and strapped her pack under the head of the wooden horse.

"Wait." Zoro said behind her.

Robin spun around, startled. "What are you doing here?" She asked, slowly inching toward the Mokuba.

"I should be asking you that," Zoro responded. "Why are you running away? I thought you were going to stay?"

"I heard what you said," Robin replied." There's no need to pretend. You don't want me here, do you?"

"What? When did I say that?" Zoro asked.

"I heard you talking to Sanji," Robin said. "I know that you don't really feel for me the way I do for you."

"What? If course I do," Zoro said, confused.

"You said that you couldn't put up with me," Robin sobbed. "You want me to leave."

"Wha- oh, you heard that?" Zoro stammered. "I was talking about Nami, not you. I want you to stay forever." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Robin. "Let me show you just how much I do." He kissed her, rough and hard. He needed to show her, show her right now, just how much he loved-yes, dammit, loved her.

Robin was overwhelmed by Zoro's words and sudden actions. She melted into his arms, and returned his kiss passionately.

Neither of them heard the soldier dock rotating behind them, and the footsteps of someone walking up to them. By the time they realized, it was too late.

"Ha! Caught you guys!" Nami exclaimed. She pushed them forward onto the Mini Merry 2, and sent it off into the night. She waved to the two surprised occupants. "Have a good time, and come back before 7!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zoro held Robin closely to him. He didn't want to let go, not until he died. He didn't want to lose her.

Robin was relieved. She was happy that Zoro didn't want her to leave. She had fallen in love with the crew, the cheerful captain, the cute doctor, the crazy shipwright, the lying sniper, the stingy navigator, even the love struck cook and perverted musician. And Zoro. She loved Zoro the most, and now, just the thought of leaving him was unbearable.

Zoro slowly took off Robin's shirt and bra. He held her magnificent breasts once more in his hands, and marveled at their smoothness. He gently put his lips up to one hardened bud, and sucked. He massaged the other with his hand. Below him, Robin moaned with pleasure. He would worship those breasts, worship them until she released the sweet nectars inside if her.

Robin squirmed beneath Zoro. She could feel her orgasm building up, bubbling from inside of her. She gripped Zoro's back tightly as she came. "Please, I need you inside me," she begged.

Zoro willingly obeyed, shoving himself deep inside her, sinking his fourth sword within her all the way to the hilt. He pumped in and out, going faster and faster. He didn't care about hurting her anymore, only about satisfying the beastly hunger within him. He came as Robin did, their simultaneous orgasms sending them shooting towards heaven. They came down, making love again and again until they both lay at the bottom of the boat, exhausted. Zoro picked up a blanket and wrapped it around their shoulders. They huddled together, both instantly asleep.

Robin woke up the next morning feeling great. Zoro's arms were still wrapped around her, and she felt sleepy and satisfied. It was certainly past 7, and Nami would be waiting to chew out Zoro for going back late. She started up the paddles, and the boat headed back towards the Sunny. Suddenly, Robin felt Zoro's hands on top of hers as he helped her guide the steering wheel. Soon, the Sunny was in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As expected, Nami was on the deck, and she was furious. She pulled Zoro by the ear to where Robin was, and forced him to apologize.

After lunch, Zoro and Robin stood at the front of the ship, staring out at the sea. "I love you," Zoro whispered in Robin's ear.

Robin smiled, and knew she loved him too, as he had the hand to her heart.

To be continued...?


End file.
